The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a bent pipe of synthetic resin (FRP) reinforced with glass fiber or the like.
Bent pipes are used at corners of surface or underground pipelines for various fluids. Bent pipes are generally more difficult to produce than straight pipes. Particularly, bent pipes of synthetic resin (FRP) reinforced with glass fiber or the like has been extremely difficult and no satisfactory result has been achieved yet.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for producing a bent pipe of reinforced synthetic resin which are relatively simple and adapted for mass production.